


Seduced by the Scoundrel and Saved by the Dashing Duke

by Mitsususu



Series: Omega Dreams: Block Rock, Fuck Buck [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Comfort Pillows, Crack, Duke Bucky Barnes, Fade to black sex, Knotting, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romance, Romance Novel Misogyny, Scoundrel Rock Sherman, Shrunkyclunks, Wish Fulfillment, it was all a dream, regency tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsususu/pseuds/Mitsususu
Summary: After Steve watches an old movie, he dreams about being ravished and fought over.Takes place within "A Most Unsuitable Omega"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Omega Dreams: Block Rock, Fuck Buck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906906
Comments: 19
Kudos: 160





	Seduced by the Scoundrel and Saved by the Dashing Duke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whendoestheshipsail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whendoestheshipsail/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Whendoestheshipsail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whendoestheshipsail/pseuds/Whendoestheshipsail). Log in to view. 



> Special thanks to Ship for creating Rock Sherman and letting us play in her fun world, and [CanadianGarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/pseuds/CanadianGarrison) for casting Clint Walker and beta reading <3

Almack’s was in full swing: glittering candlelight, sweeping gowns, and strains of music filtered between the crush of conversations. Virile alphas spun laughing omegas across the ballroom, and Steve stood alone by the wall. No one paid him attention, and he jealously watched on. 

But then a hush fell over the crowd: Rock Sherman had arrived. He locked eyes with Steve, and Steve felt his heart race. All the ambitious matrons swarmed him, pushing their charges and vying for his attention. But Rock Sherman only had eyes for Steve! 

Steve stood frozen with hope and anticipation as Rock strode manfully towards him. All eyes were on them. Rock defied convention, holding out his rugged hand towards Steve.

“May I have this waltz?” Rock’s voice was dark and sensual. Steve felt a thrill run through his body. 

Rock pulled him onto the dance floor and the orchestra abruptly changed from a minuet to a waltz. Steve was pressed chest to knees against Rock’s firm body, and he felt the heat from Rock’s hand through his corset. 

It was scandalous and exhilarating. Their faces were so, so close. Steve wet his lips nervously and Rock’s eyes darkened with lust. Steve was breathless. 

Rock danced them towards the edge of the room, and between one moment and the next, slipped them into an empty dark corridor. Steve was pushed roughly back against a wall, and Rock was upon him. He ravished Steve’s mouth, hands expertly loosening the laces of his clothing. Steve’s weak protests were silenced by rough bites and growls.

And then Bam! 

A solid punch sent Rock reeling back. 

It was the elusive Duke Barnes. He had evaded the scheming clutches of omegas everywhere. Yet here he stood, facing down Rock for Steve’s virtue. 

The two alphas brawled, violently punching and grappling with each other. Barnes seemed nearly feral, and soon gained the upper hand.

All this for Steve! His loose shirt slipped off his shoulders, and he clutched the fabric tightly. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed and faint, he trembled and sunk down to the floor. 

Immediately Barnes was by his side. He handed Steve his comfort pillow and effortlessly swept him up into a bridal carry. Steve wrapped his arms around Barnes’ strong neck and rested his head against the alpha’s muscled chest. Barnes rumbled soothingly and Steve’s eyes fluttered shut into a deep sleep.

The next thing he knew, he was naked in bed with a deep mating mark on his neck. Barnes was wrapped around him possessively, knot still locked inside. 

“I know you were sleeping, but I just had to have you,” Barnes looked down at Steve lovingly, and Steve smiled back shyly.

“Next time, waltz with me.” Barnes said.

“Oh, but the _ton_ will talk!” Steve protested. 

“You’re mine now. I can do whatever I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Steve woke up.
> 
> He reached over to his dream journal and hastily wrote down as much as he could while it was fresh on his mind. 
> 
> Best dream ever!


End file.
